Typically, the flowrate of wastewater or sewage flowing into a wastewater treatment facility varies widely depending on, for example, weather conditions, seasonal variations or the time of day. However, to improve the wastewater treatment process it is desirable to minimize the variations of the wastewater inflow rate into the treatment facility. For example, equalization basins can be employed to receive a wastewater inflow at a variable rate and to provide an outflow at a substantially constant rate, i.e., at an equalized outflow rate. US2013/0001159 teaches an equalized wastewater treatment process in which an equalization basin is not only used to equalize a wastewater inflow, but also to perform a first wastewater treatment process, such as an aerobic treatment or an anoxic treatment, in an equalization reactor at the head of a wastewater treatment plant.
Moving bed media for use in Moving Bed Bio-Reactors (MBBR) are typically hollow carriers made from polyethylene, polypropylene or similar materials that are placed into the MBBR. The carriers have usually a size of about one to several inches in diameter and offer a large inner surface area which allows a biofilm to attach and heterotroph or autotroph bacteria to grow. A large number of the hollow carriers is placed as the moving bed media into a fixed-volume MBBR and mixed under aeration to treat wastewater.